Oh the Thoughts
by Cotton1Candie
Summary: This is a rewrite of the story "Somethings Happen" My first ever lemon!
1. Chapter 1

**So this is a rewrite of Things Happen.**

**WARNING: If you do not like yaoi (guy on guy) or lemons (sex) The DO NOT READ THIS!**

**I do not own Soul Eater, its characters, or the sceneries.**

**I hope you enjoy!!**

**Crackers**

Soul had his hands in his pockets, his back slumped as he walked the halls of Shibusen, heading for the class he wish he didn't have to go to.

"I hate school" Soul sighed but kept moving. When he finally sat in his seat next to Maka, he laid his head on his hands staring at the bored, waiting for Stein to come in and dissect or TRY to dissect something. The bell rang for classes to start and as usual, Stein came rolling in right after it stopped.

"Okay students. Today we will be dissecting a snake. A Cobra to be exact." Everyone groaned. Soul didn't pay attention like he always did. But for some reason his eyes didn't stare at the board, his eyes strayed to back of someone's black haired with white strips back. It just happens to be Death the Kid. Shinigami-sama's only son.

_'Wow, I never realized how, CUTE Kid is when he's thinking…Whoa WHAT am I thinking!? I should go back to pretending to listen to Stein-sensei before I get a detention once again.'_ He looked back at the board but his gaze ended up on Kid again.

_'What the hell! Stop staring!'_ He didn't know that the bell for lunch rang and that Maka was shaking him till he heard the oh too familiar voice.

"MAKA CHOP!" and got pelted on the head by Maka's encyclopedia.

"Itaaa~. What the hell Maka!" Soul looked over at Maka with a glare.

"It's lunch time. Lets go" Maka turned at walked out of the classroom. Soul just stood there blinking.

"What's her problem?" Soul mumbled to himself as he got up to go to lunch but was stopped by Kid.

"What do you want Kid? It's so uncool for you to stop me from going to lunch." Kid raised an eyebrow.

"I know you were staring at me during class today. What was so interesting that you had to be staring?" It was now Soul's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"I wasn't staring. I was just spaced out. When I'm spaced my eyes wander." Soul rolled his eyes and walked by Kid who just hung back with a smirk.

_'This is going to be fun' _He thought as he walked out of the classroom behind Soul.

**After school...**

Soul was about to walk home with Maka when he heard someone yell and run after them.

"SOUL!" Soul turned around to be faced with a smiling Kid. Soul blinked then a faint and unnoticeable blush spread across his face.

_'Wow he's really close to me…and his lips look so juicy'_

"W-What do you want Kid?" The black haired boy smiled more if it was possible.

"How would you like to have a one-on-one basketball game with me? I don't want to ask BlackStar because he would cheat like he always does. So what do you think?" Soul raised an eyebrow and looked at Maka. She just shrugged.

"You can go Soul. I need to clean and study anyway." Soul looked back at Kid and Shrugged.

"That's cool with me. When?" Kid thought for a moment.

"How about right now? It's not that far from your house so we can go there and drop Maka off and grab your basketball and head over to the park." Soul shrugged and stuffed his hands in his pocket and turned away from the boy in front of him.

"That's cool. I want to make sure Maka gets home safe anyway so it all works out." Kid's smiled faded.

_'Hmm I wonder how I'm going to do this.' _Kid shrugged and walked up next to Maka and looked at Soul.

"Shall we?" Soul smiled.

"Yeah" The three of them started walking to Maka and Soul's home when Kid went around Maka to stand on Soul's left. Soul pretended he didn't know he moved till Kid brushed his hand on Soul's. He gulped and kept walking.

_'What the hell is wrong with me?! I'm getting worked up on just a meaningless little brush of our hands. It happens all the time!'_ Soul then felt Kid entwine his pinky with his own, which made Soul blush. He looked over at Kid who looked at him with a smile. Kid lifted his and Soul's pinky's up.

"Promise me that you wont cheat. It will be a fair game." Soul let go of a breath that he didn't know he was holding, and nodded.

"It's uncool to cheat." Kid smirked and dropped their pinkies and looked forward. Soul followed the same and looked ahead of him.

_'Okay. There's SOMETHING going on here and when we get to the park I'm going to get it out of him'_ They arrive at the apartment and Soul went up to get his basketball and say goodbye to Maka who instantly started cleaning. Soul walked down to find Kid leaning on the wall with his head down and his eyes closed. Soul walked up to him. The shinigami seemed to not notice him standing there. Soul raised and eyebrow and poked Kid in the forehead. Kid opened one of his eyes and looked at Soul.

"Let's go. And don't fall asleep on me okay? That would not be cool." Kid opened his other eye and stretched. Soul just blinked as he watched Kid stretch. He started to blush when Kid's shirt lifted a little and he looked away.

'_Oh god.' _"Kid you don't need to stretch till we get to the park." Soul started walking to the park and left Kid behind to blink then Smirk.

_'Hehe its starting to take effect.' _Kid walked after Soul and they made their way to the park. when they got there Kid started to stretch again.

"You know it never hurts to stretch a little before-" Kid didn't finish before Soul pinned him to the wall.

"Alright Kid WHY are you toying with me?" Kid just blinked at Soul then smiled.

"What ever do you mean Soul-kuun~? I'm not doing anything." Soul's teeth clenched.

"Bullshit!" Kid then suddenly smirked and in a blink of an eye Soul was pinned to the wall. Soul blinked then blushed when Kid leaned in a little and their lips almost touched Soul could feel Kid's hot yet cold breath on his lips and he shivered.

"So you figured me out eh? Heh, Symmetry isn't the only thing I'm obsessed with. Soul-kun." Soul's eyes widened and he blushed more. Kid then pushed his lips on Soul's forcefully. Soul's eyes widened more if possible before they closed shut and he kissed back. Kid bit Soul's bottom lip, making Soul yelp giving Kid access. Kid's tongue explored every inch of Soul's mouth making him moan.

Kid's hands went from pinning Soul down, to exploring ever inch of Soul's body. Soul grabbed the buttons of Kid's jacket and started unbuttoning them, then taking it off. Once the jacket was removed, Soul started on Kid's shirt, while Kid went straight to Soul's pants. With his skillful hands, the shinigami boy had Soul's pants off in mere seconds as he was still working on Kid's shirt. Kid just took both Soul's sweatshirt and undershirt off in one swoop and was back to kissing him again. Soul finally got Kid's shirt off, and was ready to take Kid's pants off when all he felt was silky material. Soul opened an eye to see that Kid had discarded his pants long before he could, and was standing only in his black silky boxers with Shinigami-sama's face printed all over it.

Kid pushed his body on Soul's, causing him to gasp.

"Soul." Soul looked up at Kid who was somewhat looking down on him.

"Are you ready for this because I can stop anytime you want to-" Soul shook his head.

"Please…d-don't stop." Kid smiled a little as he pulled Soul's yellow boxers off and took his off as well. Kid lifted Soul's butt up, and made him wrap his legs around his waist, positioned himself at Soul's entrance.

Kid looked at him before pushing himself into the slightly paled body. Soul went rigid with an unvoiced scream, clutching to Kid's back like a cat and a scratching post.

Soul could still feel every inch inside him and it hurt. The pain was almost enough to make him cry the damned shinigami didn't even loosen him up! A choked sound escaped his throat before he realized he _was_ crying.

"Shh, it's okay…" Kid whispered in his ear. Kid stroked his hair soothingly.

He gave Kid the okay to move again and took in a sharp breath as his muscles, which had begun contracting, were stretched once more. He clenched his eyes shut, concentrating on Kid's hand movements in his hair. The pain didn't last long as it soon turned to pleasure. Even he just had to be patient.

Finally, Kid hit that spot in him that made everything worth it. He gasped when white spots exploded behind his eyes. He never minded that spot; it was a good place, even though the journey there hurt immensely. Throwing rational thoughts and embarrassment to the wind, he pressed back against his very pale lover, moaning like a whore in order to get him to hit that spot again.

Kid's thrusts brought him to his own orgasm deep inside him. Somewhere in Soul's mind that wasn't completely baked from pleasure, he thought how good it was that Maka wasn't here; there was no way they wouldn't have heard their screams.

When they were done screaming each others names out, they just stayed the way they were until Soul fell asleep in Kid's arms. Kid looked up at the setting sun and smiled.

"Well that went exactly as planed."

**THE END**

**So whatcha think of my first yaoi lemon hmm? I think its crap but I couldn't help myself…it was a waaaaaay to tempting scene to mess with. I just hope you like it!**

**R&R!!!**

**Peace Love and Pocky,**

**Crackers**


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, Lily here. I have to clear something up. I did not edit AlphaOmegaPsi's Black*StarXKid fiction "Alone Time" and make it my own. I'd never steal someone else's story and make it my own, that would be very wrong. I do admit that I did read their story and it was very well written but I wouldn't steal that. Thank you for you time to read this.

Peace love and pocky,

Lily


End file.
